Hush
by Lazy-Coffee
Summary: When you look like the very person your love interest hates... How do you convince them to trust you? Let alone love you.
1. Sorry is not enough - Part 1 -

It was a year after his graduation from his highschool.

Joey had celebrated with his friends that day during grad. Took a few goofy pictures, ate a hell of a lot of food, and wished everyone luck on thier future.

Well... Almost everyone. He would have wished the same for Kaiba if they didn't clash all the time.

The most he did that day was exchange glares with that man.

Coming back from his thoughts, Joey opened his eyes to the morning light seeping through a opening past his cheap white curtains. His room was nothing special. Ever since he and his sister graduated, they moved into an apartment together to help pay rent until they could find a job suitable for the both of them that would help support them separately. So far they were both stuck with lowsy part timers.

Joey's arms raised above his head as he stretched, back arched as a soft groan came from him.

Joey and Serenity shared a room, bunk beds. He always had the bottom bunk since his sister preferred the top. This worked out well for him though, he did prefer the bottom bunk after all. It was bigger and didn't feel so cramped to him, what it not having any side rails to keep his arms from reaching over the bed when he slept.

As Joey got up and out of bed the first thing he noticed was that Serenity wasn't in bed. She shouldn't be at work, she had a day off today.

Joey hummed to himself in confusion as he rubbed the back of his head before looking around to see if there was a note anywhere.

Thankfully, there was. Not that he expected there not to be, he knew his sister better than that.

Picking up the note that was left on the computer desk he looked it over, eyes still half closed from his morning tiredness.

 _Good morning brother, I decided to head out early to get our groceries before the rush. Be back soon._

 _-Serenity-_

A smile replaced his tired frown, Serenity was right. It was the weekend, the stores would become more crowded the later one waited.

Wait, what time was it? He glanced over to the alarm clock sitting next to where the note was.

8:32 AM

... EIGHT. It was passed eight!

Immediately Joey dropped the note, hands clutching his head.

"AW MAN! I'm gonna be late for work!"

 _ **Sorry is not enough**_

After stumbling around his apartment trying to get his clothes on and eat a quick breakfast, Joey hurried out the door and towards his work.

Once he had reached the front doors he rushed in before quickly stopping in his tracks to catch his breath. Bent over, hands on his knees and panting.

"Did... I make it?" He asked through his deep breaths.

"Hmph... You can't even show up for work on time, Wheeler?"

That voice.

"You're even more useless than I first took you for."

Joey lifted his head, straightening his figure, only to see an all too familiar face. Kaiba.

What the hell was he doing here?

Joey's teeth gritted in anger, if not at the mere sight of him than mainly for those cold words he spouted to him just seconds ago.

"Ya wanna run that by me again, rich boy?" Joey growled.

It looked as though another one of their fights was about to break out, but before Kaiba could say another word; Joey's boss got between them.

"That's enough out of the both of you." He said before shooting Joey a glare, as if he was to blame for getting angry. "Mister Wheeler, you know better than to disrespect a customer."

Joey's eyes grew. Kaiba, was a customer here?

Joey worked at a graphics design shop, though he wasn't artistic or talented in those usual fields he usually run the cash register at the front and dealt with customers. The shop was famous and well known... Even still...

Joey frowned at Kaiba. "I thought your company would have it's own designers."

Kaiba stared a moment at Joey before huffing a small chuckle.

"Slow as ever..." Kaiba replied. "My company owns this design shop you so happen to work at. Just be glad I don't fire you personally for your behavior."

Now, not only were Joey's eyes widened but his mouth hung open in shock. Seriously, did this guy own everything in this city?

"W...Wha-"

"Anyway..." Kaiba interrupted Joey as he casted a look at the boss of the shop. "I will take my leave for now. Be sure to have those designs ready by next week."

"Yes sir."

With that Kaiba headed for the door, stopping just in front of Joey who still was staring at him, mouth agape.

He then lifted his hand and placed it under Joey's chin before pushing it up to close his mouth. Without saying anything, he took his leave.

 _The bastard._ Joey thought this as he rubbed his chin, glaring over his shoulder at the man he hated so much.

"Joey!"

At the sudden sharp tone coming from his boss, Joey flinched and quickly gave his attention to his superior.

"Y-Yeah?"

His boss shook his head before directing him to the register, "Don't cause any more trouble today, please." With that he headed to the back where the designers worked.

The day had ended, the entire team exhausted. Not only did they have Kaiba's requests to worry about but a hand full of other customers. Most of them demanding to have it done early.

The day was rather disappointing... That and strangely slow.

As he made his way home, Joey thought over what happened this morning. Kaiba was angry at him for being late. Not that he could care what that guy thought... No, his cold words did hurt him. He hated it. He hated him. To make matters worse he was his highest boss. This sucked...

Was there no end to the guys obvious spite for the blonde?

If anything, Joey just wanted this pointless war to end. It was bringing him down the more he came in contact with Kaiba.

Though the thought of trying to get on Kaiba's good side made his stomach churn, he knew if this was going to end, one of them had to be the bigger man.

Joey was going to be that man.

Stopping where he was, Joey looked over his shoulder, turning his body soon after to face Kaiba corp. First thing was first... Trying to get into that damn building to see the bastard.

The sun was out, it was partly cloudy, a nice day... But Wheeler felt in the pit of his gut the discomfort that made all those nice things non-existent.

Taking a deep breath, eyes closed and head raised, hands stuffed into his jean pockets... He took this moment to brace himself for the worst.

His eyes opening again, Joey stared at the building a while longer before finally taking that first step towards it. There were no dark clouds out, but he always imagined one hovering over that damn place. Mainly for one reason... Because of who was running it. Honestly though, he did hate Kaiba... but he didn't want to. If there was a chance he and him could be on good terms, at all, he would take it. Granted it wouldn't shame Joey.

He was at the door. Still glaring. He knew if he wanted in he'd have to look less menacing.

Joey sighed through his nose, calming himself to his best ability before pushing the door open.

Inside, it was clean, nice smelling and gave off that boring office feeling. Not that he expected anything other than that. This was the bottom floor where you could only see a secretary behind a desk to the right of him. A few fake plants here and there, some waiting chairs... It certainly gave off that business like feeling for sure.

As he was taking in the sight, his body flinched at the voice of a woman next to him.

"Hello sir, may I help you?" She said, showing him a friendly smile.

It was nice to know that not everyone here was as much of a stiff as their boss. Joey smiled back at the lady as he walked over to the desk.

"Yeah, I was wonderin' if Kaiba was free to see me." He asked as politely as possible despite his current mood. After all, it wouldn't be fair to be sour at someone who clearly didn't deserve it.

The lady then looked at her computer as she prepared to type the necessary information.

"Alright, Your name please."

"Joey Wheeler."

The lady started typing away on her keyboard, pausing momentarily as if looking for something on the screen.

"I'm sorry, do you have an appointment with him today? We don't seem to have you in our system mister Wheeler."

Joey gave a sheepish smile then as he scratched his cheek. Brows furrowed slight.

"Uhh no, I don't. He knows me though..." Joey was honest, Kaiba did know him. Though they were not on good terms with each other. Kaiba did take his call before though back when Dartz and his soul stealing ghouls ran rampant. Maybe Joey would get lucky again.

The lady gave him a strange look, one that didn't make Joey feel comfortable at all. Still she reached over and pressed a button next to her desk and spoke into some kind of mic.

"Mister Kaiba, there is a 'Joey Wheeler' here to see you, sir." She said this keeping a small hint of friendliness in her tone but it was also clear she was skeptical.

A long pause was all that followed after she spoke. Joey could only imagine was shaking his head or something upon hearing Joey's name.

 _...Send him up._

Finally, an answer, and luckily for Joey it was the answer he had hoped for. Maybe he wasn't such a stiff after all. This alone put a smile back on Joey's face as he looked at the lady for her ok.

The secretary lady did look a little surprised herself before she gave Joey what looked to be an apologetic smile.

"Go right ahead, sir. Very top floor." She said as she directed him to the elevator.

"Thanks!" Joey answered a little too fast as he hurried eagerly for said elevator, almost forgetting the very reason he wanted to visit Kaiba. As Joey stepped into the elevator, his pace slowed and quickly halted to a stop. The doors closed on their own, but the young blonde made no move to press the button. Instead, he glanced over his shoulder at the buttons laid out nicely on the wall.

"Aw man..." He muttered. "I was so excited that I actually got accepted to see him that..." Joey paused, cringing at the thought of what might happen if Kaiba refused to listen. "...Eugh..." He shook his head. No, if he was going to even attempt to make peace between him and that rich boy, Kaiba... He'd have to do it with an open mind. After all, he wasn't... That... bad.

Finally, Joey turned and reached out his hand, pressing the button that would take him to the top floor... and man were there a lot of floors...

The elevator budged, starting it's move to the top floor. Joey wasn't aware of how fast the thing would go, not that he was an expert on technology to begin with, so he simply placed his back against the wall of the elevator and pulled out his phone to check the time.

Who's turn was it to cook supper tonight? His or Serenity? Even the thought of food didn't put his mind at ease. Strange, how Kaiba was the only person who could make him feel so un-easy... So uncomfortable. The elevator dinged, catching Joey's attention as he lifted his head and stuffed his phone back in his pocket. The doors opened, showing a small somewhat empty room with a double door before him. That must have been the door to Kaiba's office.

As Joey stepped out of the elevator he could feel a knot form in his stomach. He was well aware that this wasn't going to be easy. He knew he'd have a bunch of sarcastic remarks sent his way, insults, words that could easily tear him down... He was already here though and there was no way he was going to back down now.

Stepping closer to the doors, he placed his hands on them, not yet budging them as he took a deep breath. "Make this count, Joey..." He said to himself before pushing the doors open, and entering the room.


	2. Sorry is not enough - Part 2 -

An almost blinding light shown through the crack of the doors as Joey entered from the dark hallway and into the open and bright office that belonged to the one person he hated most. The one person who hated him most... The very man he hoped, perhaps, he could finally make peace with.

 _ **Sorry is not enough: Part 2**_

The doors slowly closed behind him. Joey stood there, just in front of them as his eyes wandered over the office area. Business like, as expected. Kind of fancy, nothing too flashy though.

"...Well?"

Kaiba's voice startled Joey while the blonde was lost in his thoughts making him quickly look at him in surprise. His expression though soon formed into a more determined if not slightly nervous look.

Finally. Joey stepped closer to Kaiba's desk, stopping just before it.

"Alright Kaiba..." Joey started. "...You don't like me, I get that... But..." He paused as he averted his eyes, trying to think of the best way to put this without it sounding too formal or weird.

"...But?" Kaiba echoed Joey's last word, a brow rose in curiosity.

It would have been a waste to back down now. Joey didn't come all this way here just to chicken out. Besides, he had the guys attention and he didn't seem to be in a bad mood at all... Maybe it could work out in his favour after all.

Joey's eyes focused back on Kaiba, sighing through his nose, he opened his mouth to continue his speech.

"...I want to end this pointless war we have going on."

The room fell silent. The only sound Joey could hear was the clock ticking. He couldn't even hear the traffic outside of Kaiba's office despite it being one third window.

Kaiba stared motionless at Joey, eyes narrowed in his usual cold gaze, those blue eyes of his making Wheeler feel as though he was drowning in a sea as his patience was tested in this moment.

Finally, Kaiba lifted his hands to move in front of his mouth as he leaned forward, slipping his fingers in between each other, eyes closed. The only thing that came from the stoic man was a small sigh before his eyes re-opened to look at Joey once more.

"...and do what exactly?" Kaiba started flatly. "Become friends?"

Joey's eye twitched at the thought of being friends with this guy. If there was anything he detested most it was having to put up with this asshole. No, that wasn't happening.

"Of course not." Joey's reply wasn't subtle. He made it obvious with his own tone that he disliked the idea. "How about you keep your comments about me to yourself from now on? ...and I'll do the same."

Not a second later, without any hesitation, Kaiba was chuckling. A hand half covering a side of his face.

"Listen to yourself, Wheeler. You sound like an elementary student trying to resolve a conflict between you and some school bully."

"YOU GOT ANY BETTER IDEAS, RICH BOY!?" An immediate snap at his foe. Joey's patience had worn out at this point.

With that reaction, Kaiba wasn't surprised, though his smile quickly turned to a frown. Eyes narrowing into a glare. "...Tsk."

Seto averted his eyes from the other. The frown stretching a corner of his lips forming a scowl.

"...I do." He spoke in a low voice.

Joey's brow rose, a glare of his own on his face as he waited for the other to mention his idea. "...Yeah?"

Looking back at the blond male standing before his desk, Kaiba rose his hand before waving it dismissively. "...Come back when you have a more realistic solution."

"What!?" Joey growled at the comment. "You asshole! I'm here trying to-!"

"Don't make me call security..." Kaiba interrupted, eyes narrowed dangerously.

Joey's teeth bared, grinding against each other. Another growl was heard from the blonde male before he quickly turned, stomping out of the room.

An attempt, wasted.

oOo

"Thanks for letting me come over, Yuuge." Joey mumbled, sitting on the floor with his legs crossed.

That event had drained him of his usually cheerful demeanor. It was dark outside, easily shown through the sky light windows on Yugi's ceiling. Stars out, Moon... nowhere in site. Obviously hidden by the clouds.

Yugi sat on his bedside, his eyes giving a look of concern for his friend.

"Joey... You still haven't told me what happened." Yugi reminded, though he didn't want to push the subject, he was curious. "What's wrong?"

Joey's gaze was removed from the carpet floor to Yugi's face. A saddened, but somewhat still slightly angered look about him.

"I tried to make peace with Kaiba. Let's just say it didn't go well and leave it that... Alright?"

Joey said this in the most sincere way possible despite the overwhelming anger within him.

Thankfully, Yugi seemed to understand as he slowly nodded his head.

Yugi was always there for Joey. Even in the most ridiculous moments, he knew how to cheer him up.

How could he have made it this far with out him? Really...

The thought alone put a kinder look on Joey's expression. Gentle eyes and smile.

"Huh?" Yugi's eyes fluttered at the sudden change in mood. He wasn't complaining, after all... Seeing Joey happy again put his mind at ease and a smile on his own face. "Joey?"

Joey blinked once as he was snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh? Ah, yeah? What's up?"

"Do you remember when we first started our adventure in Duelist Kingdom?"

"Oh yeah." Joey's smile returned with a giggle. "I never once thought I'd be apart of some amazing adventure like that." He shook his head before focusing back on Yugi. "But... I'd do it all again if I had to."

Yugi's smile grew, as a small blush covered his cheeks. Just knowing that Joey would be by his side despite the havoc they faced. At least they'd do it again together. "Yeah." Yugi nodded. "You, me and everyone else... I couldn't ask for better friends."

Placing his hand behind his head, Joey rubbed the back of it as he wore a goofy grin to the compliment. "Aww, shucks!"

A growl then came from Joey's stomach making the two boys stare at it a moment before glancing back to each other and giggling.

"I guess I'm kinda hungry." Joey laughed. "You don't mind if I help myself do ya?"

"Oh!" Yugi waved his hands in front if himself as if to protest. "No, not at all. Ah, actually let me get it for you." He offered with a smile as he stood from the bed. "Anything you want in particular?"

"Huh? You really don't mind?"

"Of course not. You're a guest here after all."

Though Joey, at this point would usually offer to get it himself, he knew Yugi was just trying to be polite and decided to just let him do as he wished.

"Alright. Thanks a lot, Yuuge!" He answered happily.

"No problem, Joey!" With that, Yugi exited his room, making his way downstairs.

As Joey waited for Yugi to return, he simply got to his feet, and got into a position to ready himself for some exercises. However, attention was immediately caught by a strange looking book placed on Yugi's desk. He had never seen it there before.

He walked towards the desk on which it lay, giving it a curious stare. It was an ancient Egyptian book from the looks of it.

Definitely something Yugi's grandpa must have picked up on another one of his expeditions.

Joey picked it up. Looking it over front and back.

"Huh? This thing is old but it looks... Well kept." He said to himself before opening the front cover to reveal the first page.

Just as he had expected, a bunch of symbols he didn't understand. Or rather, not in it's actual language anyway.

He turned the page. There was a picture of something that looked like a burst of light. Underneath the image was some more Egyptian text.

"Huh... Maybe there's more pictures in this thing."

Though Joey was respectful of Yugi and his belongings, his curiosity sometimes got the better of him. Of course if there was an ancient book with actual pictures in it that he could possibly put together... Maybe he'd find something of interest to keep his mind from wandering into boredom.

After all, he'd already seen pretty much everything in Yugi's room already several times over. This was the only new find here to keep him entertained.

As Joey flipped the page, or rather, attempted to... The page all too easily tore off clean from the center of the book. This causing Joey to flinch and squeal through his bit lip in an attempt not to be heard.

"Aw man! Aww man! Aw crap!" He whispered in a panicked tone as his head turned quick from right to left before he focused back on the torn out page. "Yugi's not gonna thank me for this!"

A rumble came from outside, sounded like thunder, though Joey was in too much of a panic to even bother caring about a little storm right now. If he didn't fix this problem there was going to be a storm of anger headed his way from his best friend for sure.

He couldn't just put it back and lie to Yugi about it if he ever found it in that state. That's a bad friend award right there.

Joey moved to put the book down, but for some reason his hands were frozen. He couldn't let it go. No, it wouldn't LET him.

"H-Huh!? What?" Joey's eyes grew, another rumble from outside.

This time Joey took notice of it. Did he just activate a curse of some sort.

"Aww please, if there's any kind of merciful God or Goddess or whatever, don't let me die!"

Another rumble, this time much closer. He heard something swirling though... Over head. Joey looked up to see through the ceiling windows, a sea of clouds mixed with some strange luminous effect spinning around above him, though outside the house.

Joey's heart raced, his breathing became heavy. Was this how he would die?

He swallowed before speaking in a quiet, frightened voice. "...Yugi."

Suddenly just as he had spoke a dark shadow surrounded him, quickly engulfing him before just as quickly disappearing into the now cleared sky. The book dropped to the floor where Joey once stood.

A click was heard from Yugi's door, the young man entered his room, holding a plate of leftover pizza.

"Joey, I got you some pizza." He said with a smile, though that soon faded as he took one look around his room... Joey was nowhere to be seen. "...Joey?"


End file.
